1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to apparatus for manufacturing electrical cords which comprise modular connectors connected to opposite ends of cable segments.
In particular, it relates to such apparatus which includes means for cutting cable segments of desired length from a strand of cable, a conveyor for moving the cable segments along a path, means to strip and trim insulation from the ends of the segments, and an improved connector attachment machine which mechanically and electrically connects a multi-contact modular connector to an end of a multi-conductor sheathed cable segment, which performs an electrical continuity test on the finished cords, and which destroys or sorts out a defective cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric cords which comprise multi-conductor cable segments having multi-contact modular connectors at both ends of the segments are used in the telecommunication, electronic and automotive fields to facilitate interconnection and disconnection of various system components or to facilitate replacement or substitution of cords of various types, lengths or colors. One type of cord, such as a telephone cord used to connect the hand-held microphone/receiver unit of a telephone to the base unit of the telephone, employs a multi-contact connector at each end of the multi-conductor cable segment and each connector is releasably insertable in a mating receptacle in the associated phone unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,462 discloses such a commercially available modular connector and associated cable segment therefor. Specifically, that patent discloses a unipartite housing for a modular connector for terminating flat cords or cable segments having a plurality of conductors enclosed within a jacket. The housing has a cord receiving cavity formed therein defining a forward conductor receiving portion and a rearward jacket receiving portion, the conductor receiving portion having a plurality of parallel conductor receiving troughs provided therein. A corresponding plurality of slots are provided in aligned relationship with the troughs which receive flat contact terminals which electrically couple with respective conductors. Jacket and conductor anchoring members are provided in respective openings which communicate with the cord receiving cavity adapted to be pivotally moved into engaging relationship with the jacket and conductors respectively.
The connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,462 is available with the flat contacts already mounted in slots formed in the connector housing but further displaceable to make electrical contact with respective conductors in the cable segment inserted in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,469 shows a connector similar to that of Pat. No. 4,211,462 but wherein the contacts are inserted into the housing during the process of attaching the connector to the end of a cable segment.
Heretofore, cords comprising multi-conductor cable segments having multi-contact modular contacts at opposite ends were manufactured in a variety of ways using various types of apparatus. For example, in Pat. No. 4,258,469 a human operator inserts the terminus of a previously cut and stripped cable segment into the body or housing of the connector and then actuates a machine (as by a pedal-operated or manually operated switch) which then mechanically and electrically attaches the contactor to the end of the segment, such machine supplying contacts to the housing as needed, whereupon the cable segment with connectors attached to one end is expelled from the machine for further finishing and testing. In some prior art installations, continuity of a finished cord is automatically tested but the result is merely displayed to a human operator who then manually removes and disposes of any defective cord.
The following U.S. patents show other prior art apparatus, machines and methods for fabricating electrical cords or similar components:
______________________________________ 4,253,222 4,219,913 3,848,316 3,777,349 3,114,828 4,173,824 ______________________________________
Needless to say, techniques and apparatus requiring participation of a human operator during one or more stages of manufacture are relatively slow and costly, as compared to those which are highly automated.